Recuerdos de verano
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Giotto regresa al bosque de Namimori después de cinco años, desde la ultima vez que vio a Tsunayoshi. con él trae sus preciosos recuerdos que construyeron en los veranos que pasaron juntos.


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

-Ha sido un largo tiempo que estado aquí-el hombre de cabello que beso el sol dijo para sí mismo, estaba solo en un claro del bosque de Namimori, la brisa veraniega se colaba entre las ramas de los arboles él se sentó en un frondosos tronco que seguro que se había caído por culpa de un rayo que quiso extinguir su vida, de cientos de años.-Todo sigue siendo tan hermoso y tranquilo como hace cinco años-pensó en voz alta.

Siete años atrás.

-¡Abuelo!-el chico de disiente años grito desde la entrada de la casa tradicional japonesa.

-Giotto-un anciano salió con ropa de campo sus manos estaban cubiertas de guantes y una tijera lo más seguro que el hombre estaba haciendo jardinería. Después que el hombre mayor se decidió dejar la bulliciosa y sucia cuidad se mudó a un pueblo llamado Namimori su nieto era la primera vez que lo visitaba desde que regreso de Italia para sus vacaciones de verano.

Giotto corrió en dirección a su abuelo un fuerte abrazo se dieron ellos, su abuelo era como su amigo ellos compartían innumerables travesuras que le hacían a su padre e hijo Iemitsu, pasaban tardes jugando ajedrez o solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Giotto le encantaba escuchar las anécdotas de su abuelo, las muchas novias que tuvo en su juventud, el tiempo de escuchar a las personas mayores es enriquecedor.

Tenía un mes para quedarse con Timoteo su abuelo, al contrario que sus amigos que cada uno eligió algún lugar turístico el eligió pasar sus vacaciones con el mayor en un pueblito japonés.

-Es bueno que hayas llegado-el anciano dijo quitándose sus guantes de jardinería. Llevando a su nieto dentro de su casa, le mostro cuál sería su habitación. El rubio sonrió al hombre mayor dejando sus cosas el respiro el olor acogedor que trasmitía la casa.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Giotto había llegado el sonido de las cigarras por el día y el sonido de las ranas por la noche era maravilloso ahora entiende porque su abuelo decidió dejar la cuidad por un lugar alejado y tranquilo. El rubio sonrió tal vez debió traer a su mejor amigo G tal vez así se le quitaba lo gruñón.

-Parece que estás pensando algo divertido-dijo Timoteo con un platón lleno de rebanadas de sandias colocándolas en la mesita el abuelo se sentó viendo hacia el bosque.

-Estaba pensando en G ¿te acuerdas de G? el que tiene cabello rosa-el rio con ganas-él dice que es rojo pero todos sabemos que es rosa. G tiene un temperamento como volcán en erupción se la pasa peleando con Asari, Lambo y Daemon uno por ser un adicto a la música, el hombre por ser muy perezoso-sonrió al recordar las constantes peleas porque Lampo cae dormido en cualquier lugar-Daemon es acusado por ser pervertido.-el volvió a reír Daemon es verdad que es pervertido por esa razón siempre termina con una sonora bofetada de su novia Elena.

-Los hubieras traído, la casa es bastante grande para albergar a todos tus amigos-el hombre dijo dándole otro mordisco a la roja carne de la fruta.

Giotto prometió traerlos para la otras vacaciones de invierno, seria genial que sus amigos vean el maravilloso mundo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

El rubio había salido en la tarde para inspeccionar más el lugar, él se adentró al espeso bosque el gorgoteo de las aves se escuchaban por doquier, Giotto siguió caminando hasta que ya no sabía por dónde era la salida ¿izquierda o derecha?, él se estaba preguntando, como podía ser tan torpe.

El decidió ir por la derecha, después de media hora volvió al mismo lugar, suspiro cerro sus ojos y volvió a caminar otra media hora y había vuelto al mismo lugar él tuvo ganas de jalarse el cabello estaba empezando oscurecer lo más seguro que su abuelo se preocuparía.

Lo que no sabía era que alguien en una de las ramas de un árbol estaba cómodamente sentado un chico con kimono color gris, su cara tenía una sonrisa divertida él tenía una máscara de zorro en su cabeza, movía sus piernas alegremente. Había visto al chico caminar horas y volver al mismo punto, el chico llego a la conclusión de que se había perdido. El chico decidió ayudarlo pronto el sol se ocultaría y los espíritus que comen humanos llegarían.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás perdido?-el chico pregunto lo obvio. Si sabía ¿Por qué preguntar? Giotto con su mirada busca la voz que escucho, el vio pero no vio nada ¿era su imaginación?

-Aquí arriba-Giotto levanto su mirada ahí estaba un chico tal vez de dieseis años, con grandes ojos caramelos, por lo menos el que se podía ver el otro ojo era cubierto por la máscara de zorro- Puedo ayudarte a salir antes que anochezcas, si no sales rápido del bosque serás devorado por los espíritus del bosque. Este bosque tiene muchos no todos son malos pero otros si se alimentan de humanos.

Giotto resoplo ese chico cree que va comprar esa mentira, los espíritus no existen; el necesita salir del bosque si el chico se ofrece amablemente él va aceptar su ayuda-¿Podría ayudarme a salir del bosque?-Giotto dijo.

El chico sonrió luminosamente, Giotto asegura ver flores detrás del de ojos caramelos-¡Claro!, ya bajo-el muchacho dijo mientras trataba de bajar pero parece que el chico no contó con la ley de la gravedad hasta que su cara golpeó el suelo; en la esquina de sus ojos se formaron lagrimas Giotto quiso reír pero se abstuvo el golpe parece haber sido demasiado doloroso.

El rubio camino unos pasos dispuesto ayudar al muchacho que cayó del árbol, pero antes que él pudiera tocar al joven el chico grito-¡No me toques!- Giotto dio un paso hacia atrás él no quería hacer nada malo solo quería ayudar-No puedes tocar, todavía no quiero desaparecer-el chico dijo poniéndose de pie.

¿Desaparecer? El muchacho por que desaparecería solo por ser tocado era algo ilógico, pensó Giotto-Esta bien no te voy a tocar-Giotto dijo.

El chico se limpió las capas de polvo que quedaron en su kimono sonriendo él dijo que lo siguiera ellos no caminaron mucho hasta que llegaron a la entrada del bosque. El rubio siguió su camino cuando ya estaba en la entrada de su casa se acordó que él no le había preguntado el nombre al amable muchacho que lo ayudo, el rubio se preguntó si se volverían a ver.

-¡Tsunayoshi!-Giotto grito en las gradas de un templo que había sido olvidado, su alrededor se llenaron de bejucos verdes y cafés la adornaban, el sentó había caminado una gran cantidad de tiempo ya estaba cansando.

-¡Giotto, viniste!-Tsunayoshi grito saliendo de unas las estatuas de los grandes zorros que se encontraban en el templo.

-Lo prometí ¿no? Vendría a verte como lo he hecho los últimos días-él dijo sonriendo al pequeño espíritu, que siempre vivía en el suelo, el espíritu demasiado torpe que siempre terminaba tropezando.

Giotto si se lo hubieran contado que existían los espíritus, el habría dicho que era una tontería los espíritus no existen, pero en frente de él tiene un pequeño espíritu que ha vivido años en el bosque.

Tsunayoshi le conto que ningún humano se adentra en el bosque por miedo de ser devorado por los espíritus malos, ha vivido al cuidado de unos espíritus zorros desde que tiene memoria, pero sus padres adoptivos un día desaparecieron él se quedó solo pero ahora ya no se sentía solo ahora tenía un amigo. Giotto su amigo.

-Tsunayoshi prometo regresar el próximo verano-Giotto dijo al espíritu con ganas de abrazar a pequeño pero él no puede, nunca podrá si él lo toca el espíritu desaparecerá él no quiere él ha empezado a querer a Tsunayoshi.

-Te estaré esperando-Tsunayoshi dijo sonriendo al rubio estaría solo hasta el próximo verano.

Un invierno paso con Giotto pensando cómo estará Tsunayoshi pasando el crudo invierno espera que no se enferme ¿los espíritus se enferman?, se cuestionó.

Tsunayoshi rezaba para que los días grises pasen para que su amigo de cabello que fue besado por el sol venga a visitarlo.

Y a si los días pasaron el sol se levantó en el basto cielo, las cigarras volvieron con sus constantes sonidos, la época de comer sandia debajo de un árbol que regala una agradable sombra de unas copiosas ramas había llegado. El encuentro de dos amigos retorno.

-¡Vamos, vamos ya queda poco!-dijo alegremente Tsunayoshi que llevaba en una de sus manos una rama sosteniéndola de un extremo mientras el otro extremo era sostenida por el rubio.

-Más despacio que te puedes caer-Giotto dijo viendo al espíritu de pequeñas piernas correr.

Como habían prometido el segundo verano el había regresado, después de discutir con sus amigos que querían llevarlo alguna playa italiana, el renuncio a ese plan el regresaría donde su amigo lo estaba esperando.

Ellos llegaron a un puente, debajo del puente pasaba un río, el lugar era mágico grandes rocas habían en la orilla del río, árboles que sus hojas besaban el agua creando un ambiente romántico, flor de loto nadaban tranquilamente por las aguas cristalinas, cierto brillo salían de sus grandes hojas, Tsunayoshi dijo que el brillo eran pequeños espíritus del rió.

El pequeño espíritu también le dijo que en la noche todo el lugar se iluminaba de luciérnagas, lástima que no puede traerlo en noche ya que él no quiere que Giotto corra peligro. Los espíritus malos dan miedo declaro Tsunayoshi, él no ha sido dañado por ellos porque tiene otros espíritus que él ha ayudado le devuelven el favor protegiéndolo de esos malvados espíritus.

Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado tres veranos el primero en que se conocieron que marcó el inicio de un sentimiento, dos veranos con la promesa de volverse a ver. Los sentimientos fueron cambiando las risas proveniente del espíritu con mascara de zorro eran melodiosas el corazón Giotto empezó a latir, el cálido sentimiento broto dentro de él. Sabía que aunque él quisiera no puede tocarlo no quiere que Tsunayoshi desaparezca él se conforma con verlo todo los veranos.

-Tsunayoshi ¿No te has enamorado del humano?-pregunto un espíritu árbol que miraba al pequeño Tsunayoshi haciendo un guirnalda para cuando Giotto llegara.

El pequeño espíritu no dijo nada, su manos dejaron de trabajar, él es solo un espíritu no puede amar el levanto su mirada volvió a ver al árbol sin hojas en su rama y sonrió con tristeza-Yo no sabía que era este sentimiento que siento, gracias señor espíritu árbol, ahora sé cómo llamar a lo que está floreciendo dentro de mí-dijo.

El espíritu árbol suspiro-¿Sabes que los humanos y los espíritus no pueden estar juntos?-claro que lo sabe Tsuna no lo puede tocar, sin desaparecer eso le habían dicho sus padres adoptivos "Nunca dejes que un humano te toque" eso le dijeron y el obedeció.

-Lo sé-sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo tal vez ¿lagrimas?-Hoy el tercer verano que Giotto viene a verme como lo ha prometido, hemos vivido momento felices, hemos ido a pescar, le he enseñado mis lugares favoritos, le he mostrado lo maravilloso de este bosque-él se quedó un momento en silencio-He decidido que también le mostrare mis sentimientos.

-¡No seas estúpido!-exclamó el espíritu árbol-Tus sentimientos no pueden ser correspondidos, aun si lo fueran no pueden estar cerca; seria egoísta de tu parte.-el árbol termino de decir.

-Sé que egoísta, pero ya he vivido tanto tiempo solo, ¿no es el momento de descansar?-el espíritu árbol se horrorizo de lo que acaba de decir Tsunayoshi-Esta noche en el festival le diré mis sentimientos-sonrió con una lagrima que se columpió en su mejilla-gracias por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo-dijo Tsunayoshi levantándose del suelo, se marchó.

-Eso es estúpido-el espíritu árbol dijo.

La noche del festival Tsunayoshi llevo a Giotto por todos los puestos, siempre sin tomarse de las manos todavía no era el momento. Tsuna le contó al rubio que entre los humanos también habían espíritus que salieron a disfrutar del festival como el, solo que los humanos no se dan cuenta demasiados ocupados en ellos mismo para ver más allá de su nariz.

Giotto compro un molinillo a Tsuna, algo que fue gratamente recibido el espíritu soplo y las aspas del molinillo dieron vuelta. Giotto sentía su corazón más cálido quería a Tsunayoshi, él quería abrazarlo, el maldijo no poderlo hacer.

-Es hora de regresar Giotto-Tsunayoshi dijo.

-Entonces regresemos-el rubio acepto. Ambos salieron de la multitud de gente con kimonos, y máscaras que cubrían sus rostros, estaban cerca de donde ellos se separarían donde el mundo de los espíritus no existe el mundo de los humanos.

-Tsuna-el rubio dijo deteniéndose en medio del camino.

-¿Si?-Tsuna dijo.

-Yo quería decirte algo-el rubio empezó a hablar pero dos niños que venían corriendo uno de ellos choco con Tsunayoshi, el chico que traía una máscara de zorro se le cayó, el espíritu amable la recogió y se la entrego; los niños pidieron disculpa y agradecieron e igual como llegaron se marcharon corriendo. Giotto abrió sus ojos cuando el cuerpo de Tsuna empezó a brillar ¿acaso esos niños eran humanos?-Tsuna tu cuerpo-Giotto dijo con el aire que amenazaba ahogar sus pulmones.

Tsuna vio su cuerpo, él estaba brillando levantando su mirada volvió a ver los ojos azul celeste de Giotto-No lo había planeado así; no debí planear nada-Tsuna dijo sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Giotto desesperadamente pregunto viendo el cuerpo de Tsuna que brillaba cada vez más.

Tsuna camino hasta estar cerca del rubio-Me gustas, gracias por estos maravillosos días, gracias por haberse hecho sentir sentimientos que jamás había sentido, gracias por ser una luz en todo estos años de oscuridad- su voz se quebró-gracias por haberte perdido en el bosque, gracias por aceptarme aunque no sea humano.

-Tsu-el no termino Tsuna abrazo el cuerpo que hace mucho quería tener entre sus brazos, su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas era como lo había sospechado cálido como una tarde de verano.

-Giotto me gustas mucho, gracias por ser la persona que amo-Tsuna se separó del cuerpo de Giotto él se quitó su máscara de zorro y se la coloco a Giotto, la máscara cubrió el rostro del rubio y Tsuna dijo sus últimas palabras-por favor no me olvides-el beso los labios de la máscara de zorro, su cuerpo se volvió en muchas partículas de luz esparciéndose y viajando al manto negro desapareciendo en el cielo.

Por los ojos de la máscara el vio como desaparecía el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi, lagrimas corrieron por su mejillas se deslizaron hasta morir en el vacío- También me gustas Tsunayoshi, no me gustas- se corrigió- Yo te amo.-él se quitó la máscara de zorro-Gracias por estos últimos maravillosos días de veranos.

Giotto lleno sus pulmones de aire han pasado cuatro años desde que el dejo de visitar a su abuelo, su corazón todavía estaba triste pero ahora está mejor, él va vivir para que Tsunayoshi donde este esté orgulloso de él.

-Aquel lugar donde hay un puente sigue siendo hermoso-el sonrió-las flores de loto siguen siendo tan bellas como cuando me llevaste Tsuna; disculpa por no haber venido antes me llevo un tiempo venir sin que mi corazón se quiebre, eso no significa que te he olvidado la promesa sigue en pie-el volvió su vista al cielo-¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Eso es imposible mi pequeño y torpe espíritu.

Él sacudió su ropa del polvo imaginario, le dio una mirada más al lugar donde ellos se conocieron, cerrando sus ojos por un minuto los volvió a abrir, el color azul celeste escaneo el lugar sonriendo se puso en marcha seguro que G tiene una vena resaltando en la sien después de haber descubierto que se escapó su trabajo.


End file.
